The human primary baldness and loss of hair are quite common in the males, but are rare in females. Although baldness does not influence the survival of human living, it may severely influence the quality of individual life, especially for female patients suffering from this inherent genetic disease. Unfortunately, up to now, there is no way to completely cure baldness. Furthermore, it is very difficult to get the family suffering primary baldness.
Up to now, no baldness related gene has been isolated or discovered. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop new baldness-related proteins.